Drunken Confession
by Dark Whisperss
Summary: Ron has broken up with Hermione, and who finds her alone and crying but a drunken Snape? He confesses all, and lemons ensue! ONESHOT. Rated M for sex. OOC!


**Drunken Confession**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter verse, I just borrowed it for a quick shag. All of the characters that lies herein are not mine, and I have not gained any monetary gifts from such a writing endeavor- all I have gained, were my own blissful cookies. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat in the darkened corridor, her tears running swiftly down her cheeks. _How could he dump me? He knew I loved him... _Her head girl patrol had been over hours ago, but she still couldn't bring herself to go back to her room. Ron had told her that he wanted to see someone else in Gryffendor, and she just couldn't imagine which one of those girl's he would dump her for. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the man in dark robes walking hazardly her way.

"Ms. Granger? What the bloody hell are ya' ere for?"

She looked up, startled, into the very handsome and _very _drunk face of Professor Snape. "I was.. just.. " _Just what? Come on Hermione, think!_ "I don't know Professor Snape, I guess I just wanted some time to myself."

He looked down at her, all innocence and sunshine to his eyes, and smiled lasciviously. "I know Hermione.. You don't need to play games with me.." he sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened at first at his intimacy, but just laughed it off- he was drunk.

"Really? So what is it that you know?"

"You are madly in love with your dear Potions' Master, and was waiting for me to come by."

Her mouth dropped open, "What?"

"You don't have to fight it anymore Mione, I'm here." Before she could protest, he was pressing his lips to hers, and invading her mouth with his tongue. She could taste the alcohol on his lips, and grimaced. He didn't release her however, but his lips did grow softer on hers. Hermione was shocked at how gentle he had become, and the more he kissed her, the more she wanted it. Snape kissed her breathless, and she found herself entwining her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

He broke the kiss off ever so slowly and Hermione sighed at the loss. She looked up into his eyes, so full of emotion. She knew he hadn't sobered in so little time, but it was like he was thinking over something in his head. He pushed her hair back that had fallen in her face, and caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Hermione.." he spoke softly, "I must tell you something now, for I don't think I'd be able to without the liquor spurring me on.. "

Her lips raised in a lopsided grin, she had no clue what Snape would be so scared of talking about. "What is it?"

He rubbed his fingers over her lips, staring at them as he spoke. " I .. I have been in love with you since the day you arrived here at Hogwarts.." Her eyes went wide, and she was speechless. _In love with ME?_ "I know, I know.. you were so young, and I am NOT some pervert like that.. it's just, you were so bright and lovely, with an intelligence.. a mind that was so much older.. " He finally looked up into her face, searching her chocolate brown eyes. "I know I'm mean to all the students.. But that's why I was especially mean to you.. I'm so sorry."

Hermione sat there, not knowing what to say. If someone had told her about this situation a month ago, a week ago, hell, even an hour ago, she might've been disgusted, but not now. She realized just how much she didn't know about the dark professor, and it saddened her. Everyone hated him, but her. Yes, he was mean and arrogant, but she truly did respect him.

"Don't be sorry, Professor Snape, we can't choose who we love.. I'm honored, really."

"Really? I don't disgust you? Some old stuffy professor who's mean to you on a daily basis?"

"No, I've always respected you even through the torment, and you're not old. You don't look past 30."

He broke out in joyous laugh, "30? Are you kissing up for something?"

Hermione laughed with him, slapping him jokingly on the chest. Before she knew it happened, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him for another kiss. He moaned softly into her mouth, the sound of it making her insides melt. She felt herself stirring, heating up, and soon she was reciprocating his every move.

He kissed her deeper, sensually crushing his body against hers as he pulled her into his lap.

Snape pulled reluctantly away from her mouth, placing his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. "Hermione, leave now.. I can't bear this another minute.."

She looked at him confused. _I know I've only kissed boys, but am I really that bad? _

He looked up to see the hurt in her eyes, and automatically knew what she had thought. "It's not that Hermione- I have never had sweeter kisses than you've given me tonight.. But.. I'm not exactly at my best to restrain myself.. and.. my god, you are beautiful." He shook his head, trying to get back on subject. "What I mean is that, if you don't leave right now.. I don't know if I could stop kissing you.. touching you.. not after I've finally gotten to. It's better for you to leave now, so it will just hurt less later." He let his head fall to his chest, unshed tears in his eyes. _Bloody alcohol, where's my self control?_

She placed her finger under his chin, lifting it up, and delicately- she kissed him. "What if I don't want to go?" She watched his eyes happily light up, then catch in an outright fire.

He kissed her deeply, supping on her lips like a starving man. The intensity surprised her, warming her immediately. "Hermione.. I need you.. need to feel myself inside of you.." His face fell, ashamed at his words. "Gods forgive me, but PLEASE .."

She kissed him again, cutting off his pleas. She had already decided; what did she have to lose? She wasn't betraying anyone, and by gods, she was so hot now for him. A chance for this would probably never happen between them again.

Her fingers fumbled through his robes, encompassing his rigid cock. His moans against her lips were like a drug- intoxicating her to the point of bliss. She quickly pushed her panties aside beneath her skirt, and straddled his hips. She guided his cock to her entrance, and thrust down.

His eyes jerked to hers in awe. "Hermione..." He felt he was being devoured; her heat gobbled up every inch of his steel. She started to grind against him, bouncing up and down like a rag doll. With each time she enveloped him, he whispered her name like a prayer. "So beautiful... so sexy.. Hermione.."

His words drove her onward, enticing her. She wiggled and cooed, stroked and grinded, all to hear his responses. His cock felt so good inside her, so filling.. but his words were stroking her to bliss as well.

They kissed passionately as they moved against eachother, their moaning reaching a crescendo in the empty hall. He pressed his hips up to meet her thrusts, burying himself fully inside her each time. With one final rough stroke, he felt her start to spasm against his cock, then clamp down hard.

He opened his eyes to watch as her body shook, her orgasm ripping through her. He was thrown into his as well, her liquid heat milking his juices from him. His body jerked as he filled her, the sweetness of spilling into his love, not lost on him. "Gods I love you.."

She felt herself being flushed with his heat, and it just felt so _right._ He peppered her face with soft kisses, and she felt herself smiling for the first time all evening. He remained inside of her, neither wanting to pull away. He worshipped her face and her lips with his fingertips, marvelling at his cinnamon-haired goddess.

"You are so amazing.. so beautiful... why did you do it?"

"I think I needed you, just as much as you needed me." She kissed him deeply, passionately, and yet loving all the same. "And this won't be the last.." she questioned, "right, Professor Snape?"

He laughed maniacally, "are you insane? You'd have to force me away from you! And love.." he grinded his softening member inside of her, feeling a slight trickle of cum down her thighs. "I think with a belly full of my cum, you can call me Severus now.. "

Her eyes pressed closed as she felt herself stirring again at his words. "Yes, _Severus,_" she purred.

He paused, unsure about breaking her giving mood, "So... why were you really out here?"

She looked down at him with a blissful grin. "It doesn't matter now, I'm over it."

Hesmiled up at his goddess, pulling her lips back down to his. He didn't know who out there liked him enough to give him such a blessed night, but he sure wasn't letting it end.

* * *

Thankyou for reading! Did you get some cookies yourself? Show me some love and please review my little tawdry fic! XOXO 


End file.
